Starless Night
by ChocoKiss-chan
Summary: New Enemy faces the Senshi and the Starlights return. Yaten focused. The R rating applies to later chapater. Enjoy please ^^


Author's Note: konnichiwa Asuka de~su. New writer at Fan-net ^^;;; A little intimidated but I am an idiot so please forgive my idiotic tendencies. Anyways - I watched the Original SM series when it aired in Japan. I was what...5 when it started and it ended when I was about 10 so... I have not actually seen the series for more than 5 years now ... so I might get things wrong *faints* gomen ne ;;; Please enjoy and Read/Review please ^^  
  
Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is owned by the venerable Naoko Takeuchi. The plot and the character Stella is mine.  
  
***************  
  
Starless Night  
  
Prologue:  
  
She felt the barren grains of the dirt dig into her palm. Emptiness, except for the occasional moans of the wind that blew dust in their faces. Sailor Star Fighter's body grew limp collapsing to the ground at the sight of nothingness. Sailor Star Maker froze in shock as Sailor Star Healer continued to press her hands against the crusty land.  
  
They were in the midst of war when they left for earth to search for their princess. The soldiers of Kinmoku were still shooting their weapons at the enemy. The Starlights promised their subjects that they would return, and they did but Kinmoku was already wiped out by then.  
  
Kakyuu, the red-headed beauty, scanned the land carefully with her deep crimson eyes. Her face was so sorrow-stricken as she saw the lifeless land. She walked a few steps ahead of her senshi and stopped. The wind blew against her robes as she turned her head once more to check the premisis.   
  
She smiled a reassuring smile to the Starlights who were getting to their feet. She clasped her hands and nodded, "It looks as if all is gone, but my dear Starlights, we are far from dead. Let us rebuild our kingdom, let us return to that once peaceful time, let us find happiness once more for our beloved Kingdom of Kinmoku."  
  
The returned starlights and princess would toil for months as they searched for survivors. They rebuilt their ruins and brought life the barren land of Kinmoku and soon the kingdom flourished as it did years ago. Soon the towns were filled with people bustling about, the fields teeming with farmers, and the busy palace running around with its royal affairs.  
  
The Kingdom of Kinmoku had returned.  
  
**************  
  
Yet, even though the kingdom recovered quickly, one broken heart was not mended. Fighter placed a mask of happiness and confidence in front of people, but Healer and Maker caught it. They saw the remorse that filled those amazingly blue eyes. But there was nothing that could be done, Tsukino Usagi was destined to be with Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"Time will pass, and she'll get over it," Healer coldly whispered it to Maker then left the room.  
  
**************  
  
Princess Kakyuu sat at her throne going through the scrolls and scrolls of work she had to finish. Her advisors were lifesavers. Her Royal Advisor Stella. especially, always helped her carry on her tasks.  
  
"Princess! Princess!" A distressful Stella ran towards the princess in haste. Without letting Kakyuu ask what was wrong, Stella had seized her hand and was already pulling her to the Royal Viewing Room. Against the wall was a huge mirror, like of Snow White's mother, with a great intricate design. The mirror, Die Stern Spiegel, reflected strange events that were occuring in the universe.   
  
Stella stopped and caught her breathe, "Princess Kakyuu, the Spiegel has captured an disturbing image." One command the mirror drew up an image of the starry universe with a super nova in the center. It was a magnificent sight but the problem was that the Super nova in the center was bubbling black. "It has been sending signals of evil and it is heading towards the planet Earth."  
  
Kakyuu gasped in horror, "Princess Serenity! The Earth Senshi must be notified at once! Stella, call for Fighter, Maker, and Healer!" Stella nodded and hurried out of the room.  
  
Approaching the mirror more closely, Kakyuu stared hard at the image then froze, "It cannot be..."  
  
***************  
  
The Starlights were already seated at the round table where they conducted business with the princess. A solemn Kakyuu entered the room, "Thank you for coming my dear starlights. I have some bad news to report, apparently there is a new threat of evil heading towards the Planet Earth."  
  
Maker's eyes widened, "The Earth senshi must be told..."  
  
"Yes, but I am afraid this new force is too strong for their powers. That is why I want all three of you to go to earth and prepare for a new battle against this force."  
  
The Silver-haired senshi slammed her hands on the table indignantly, "What? Are you kidding me? We just got back, we just finished restoring our kingdom, and now you are telling us to go to Earth?" It was unusual for Healer to talk back to the princess, but Healer hated being on earth and she was finally getting used to the new Kinmoku.  
  
Kakyuu shut her eyes and nodded, "I am sorry Healer, but they will really need your help. Please, Healer, please find some humanity and go to earth to save the universe from more terror. I fear that if this new evil force is not terminated, it will do the same Galaxia had done to Kinmoku. Stella estimated that the enemy will not be able to attack for a very long time, possibly months, but I have learned, it is better to be ready than sorry." The pleading tone in Kakyuu's quivering voice won Healer's submission.  
  
"Fighter, Maker," she looked at them but then knew what the question and nodded. "Well then, You three leave for earth first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, your highness," the three starlights bowed and headed their seperate ways.  
  
Healer ran to her chamber and shut the door lock. She was furious. She did not want to go to Earth again, she hated her stay the last time. Fighter was happy because that idiot of a blonde was there and Maker can have fun with Ami. Healer had nothign there and would gain anything. She pounded her pillow, "When we just finally returned to normalcy..."  
  
A small little black butterfly, almost transluscent in color, flew into Healer's chamber room and landed on her shoulder. It lay flat on her skin and soon immersed itself into her flesh and disappeared.  
  
***************  
  
The morning was early and silent. They were out in the garden prepared to go to Earth. Kakyuu smiled, "Thank you, my beloved, thank you. Just continue life on earth as you left it, the enemy will not be able to come for a long time, but be wary. They will strike eventually. Be wary, my darlings."  
  
The three bowed and whispered their good byes then flew away towards earth. She waved to them but she could feel Healer's anger. Her shoulders slumped once they were out of sight and sighed, "This may be the toughest battle yet..." She turned around to Stella and headed towards the Palace.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
